Familiar Melody
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Short one-shot. Snow finds Lumina play the electric guitar, and the song she plays was all too familiar.


After a "pleasant" encounter with Lumina. Snow angrily walked the halls of his palaces. Every time Lumina would remind him of his failures. How he didn't save Serah like the hero he calmed to be. " _You're no hero Snow. You couldn't save her dear princess."_ he remembered her saying. That what Lumina said when they first encountered. He thought she was Serah and held her in his arms, that's when she said those words.

When he pulled her away, Snow saw a young girl with rose coloured hair though she looked like a young Serah. The face she made, told him she was not Serah. The girl in his arms was a demon. A demon how loved chaos and treating the world like a toy. Now knowing Lumina is not Serah, he tried to attack her, but his first was blocked by all too familiar Gunblade.

The Blazefire Saber. Lightning's Gunblade. Snow demanded Lumina how she got her hands on it. Lumina simply respond that she found it in the Chaos. Lumina then attacked Snow, to his shock she moved and swung the Gunblade just like Lightning. When their battle was over, Lumina press the barrel of the Gunblade on his forehead. Closing his eyes, Snow waited for death. It didn't come.

Lumina dispel the Gunblade in a black mist and said she'll "play" with him again another day. Ever since that day, Lumina would tease him with the sweet release of death. One time he even begged Lumina to kill him. The young "Serah" look alike responded, by saying his death should be by the hands by his _sis_. That's when he found out about the legend of the Savior.

So he waited for the descent of the Savior. It didn't surprise him to find out that Lightning is the Savior. Looking out the window, he saw red bolts of lightning rip the night sky. It reminded him of his reunion with Lightning. She didn't "save" him, but she'll be back. He knows it. The sound of a door opening caught his ear. Fallowing the sound, the door the music room was opened. Fingering that little demon is planning something.

Entered the room and saw Lumina roaming around eyeing all the instruments. Lumina stopped in front of a black electric guitar. Snow wondered if she knows how to use it. The way she got it ready told him, she did. When she's was all set, sat down and closed her eyes. Lumina began playing a hot fiery melody. Snow watched in awe as Lumina pluck and strummed the internment expertly. The expression on the girls face showed she was enjoying it.

Lumina looked genuinely happy. It wasn't that dark sinister smile Snow mostly saw. It was like Lumina was remembering a pleasant memory. The tune she played showed her happiness. Then the melody and Lumina's face become a melancholy. Snow reconsigned the melody Lumina is now playing. It was Serah's favourite song.

The song that she would sing or hum to herself. Miracles was the name of the song. But how does Lumina know it? Things from Cocoon like songs and food are long lost. Only his old comrades who fought to save Cocoon knows that. Snow long dismiss the that Lumina is young Serah reborn. There's no way Lumina and Serah are one and the same.

With Serah is like being around warm and gentle sun. Lumina was the opposite. She was like the chaos that ravaged the dying world. As Snow listened to Lumina playing, he heard bits of regret in it. Why does a demon like Lumina have something to be regretful about? Snow put that in the back of his mind, he'll need to get ready for Lightning to return. He waited for this moment for years. Now that it's almost here. He can wait a bit more.

Right when he was about to leave, he recalled Serah once said that Lightning would play her favour song. And the instrument she would use, was a black electric guitar. "No. Could it?" he just put that information in the back of his mind. Whether or not didn't matter. Nothing matter. As he left Lumina alone in the music room.

If would of stay a little longer, Snow would see a spirit of Serah appear beside Lumina. Gently caressing Lumina's hair. Though she can't physically touch Lumina the younger version of Lightning, of Claire. Serah still did either way. "Thank you for saving me from the Chaos sis." Lumina slightly turned her head.

Looking at the ghost of her little sister with sorrow filled eyes. "What are sisters for." Lumina tried to touch Serah, but her hand went right through. Even though Serah's soul is with her and can hear her voice, she still can't hold her.


End file.
